


Starlight Legend

by Cassica



Series: Henshin! Koshitsu! [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga), Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drabble Collection, Gen, Insanity, Magical Girls, WTF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 13:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11441955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassica/pseuds/Cassica
Summary: A series of drabbles on the idea of the Crystal and Ring of Lucii's powers and effect on the the Lucis Caelum line, and what if they went full magical girl.





	Starlight Legend

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [FFXV Week Day 2: Comical "*~*~Ring Magic ~*~*"](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/305658) by fudgemintguardian. 



> Greetings my dear readers, I happened to espy a work upon tumblr of a comic, and that brought forth this mind numbing experience from your's truly. Boys in skirts, who can resist? I had so much fun with this one, though it is indeed tiny, I wanted to play around more with this idea, so expanding into a series of drabbles it is.
> 
> As far as I know, I should inform you that the series title kind of translates to "Transform! Royal Family!" to some degree, and it is with that intent that I use it. 
> 
> And as for legal malarkey: Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi. Final Fantasy XV belongs to SquareEnix. This work is inspired by fudgemintguardian's "FFXV Week Day 2: Comical "*~*~Ring Magic ~*~*"" post on tumblr. I make no claim to own that either, merely this small work of diseased mind-brought about fiction.
> 
> If you feel the need to refer to which synthesizer pop transformation song I used for Noctis, it is indeed "Star Power Make Up!" by Takanori Arisawa (no claim to that either) from the StarS season of Sailor Moon. Feel free to imagine another song if you have something funnier. Whatever you can imagine is best.
> 
> Please do have fun with my ramblings. There's more in the works, so stay tuned.

Trying to avoid thinking of Regis, his father, that had worn the Ring of the Lucii before him, Noctis forced it onto his finger.

What came next was… rather… unexpected.

In a shower of light, provided by several shooting stars, and blaring rather late previous century’s synthesised pop music, Noctis could feel his clothes vanish. It left him feeling immensely vulnerable, but it didn’t have him nude for long, his body took on opaline light and from the Ring came great, chiffon quality ribbons in charcoal. They wound themselves around him, binding him momentarily, before they too were gone in a flash of starfire. This left him confused, but as he was released from the star induced synth pop prison, his body moved, almost on its own to strike a pose. Right hand on right hip, but other hand raised, almost in a taunting position indicating the Ring of the Lucii on his finger, almost steadily glowing, even through the inky patent leather gloves he seemed to be wearing.

Noctis, startled out of his pose, just stared in utter horror at his hands. He had been wearing his fingerless gloves but moments ago. Sturdy leather, but not patent! What had happened? He looked down to assess if more damage had been done.

Oh, it had indeed.

In place of his carefully designer outfit, was a patent leather outfit. A black, shiny leather bikini top, surmounted by a Lucis Caelum family crest Death’s Head picked out in silver and gold. What had him really jumping though was the short skirt his pants had been replaced with. It even had provocative slits up his thighs. Stomping a chunky heeled, black leather boot impetuously on the ground, he knew this could only be the work of a sick mind. One did come immediately to his mind, the one who had been taunting him through out Zegnautus Keep. Ardyn. The Ring had been his only option, and now this sicko had twisted its power; the Power of Kings!

“WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?!” Noctis screamed at the taunting voice.

After an exceptionally dark chuckle from the nearest loudspeaker, a slow clap started. It lasted what could have been twenty seconds, or two minutes. Noctis could not tell, because his mind and body had become overwhelmed with pure rage. Was it not enough to have him suffer the ordeal so far? What did Ardyn accomplish by tainting the Ring with his corruptive powers?  
“Interesting, is it not?” Came the amused response through the speaker. “Truly the power of _Kings_.”

“WHAT?!” Noctis hissed. Ardyn would not get away with this, not while there was still a Lucis Caelum left.

Almost out of nowhere, Ardyn appeared in person, like he had so many times before. It seemed to be some sort of talent. A dark, evil, silent talent.

“You are not the first, dear Noct. People may have you believe otherwise, but really it is the gift of the Lucis Caelum line; magical girl powers.” Ardyn, crooked a finger to his lips, but bit it carefully to keep himself from outright falling to the ground and howling with laughter.

Noctis himself could almost exude daggers of hate at this moment. Ardyn was messed up. Even more than he realised.

Ardyn took a few minutes to compose himself before returning Noctis’s gaze, though his in a bemused way rather than the glaring metaphorical daggers the dark haired boy had been giving him. “Truly, in times of need, the Crystal creates a saviour through the Ring of the Lucii.” The purple haired man offered. “Time and time again it has happened, great peril, then the powers come upon the Ruler. Though none quite as fetchingly outfitted.” He turned, took a few steps and lazily pointed the finger he had bitten at Noctis. “I rather think previous Lucian rulers had not quite cared for fashion as much as you do, dear boy.”

Silence was all that the younger one offered, though the hateful stare continued.

“It happened to your father, and your father’s father, and your father’s father’s father. And your father’s father’s father’s mother, rather amusingly. She did fill out the top a little better.” With a grand sweep of a hand, Ardyn turned back to Noctis. “And so forth, all the way back through the line of Lucis did the Crystal’s power create magical girls out of its Kings and Queens.” The older man tilted his head, almost daring the younger one to challenge him. “All the way back…” He did trail off then, and the hazel yellow eyes narrowed.


End file.
